


Two Duck Boys

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [47]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Flash Fic, Gen, based on a nursery rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: A rhyme about all three Duck Boys, inspired by a nursery rhyme.
Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18153
Kudos: 4
Collections: Due South Archive





	Two Duck Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the nursery rhyme _Five Little Ducks_ as recorded by Canadian children’s folk-singer Raffi ("Five little ducks went out one day, over the hills and far away. Mother duck said, 'Quack quack quack quack,' but only four little ducks came back.")
> 
> Written for the [due South Flashfiction Community](https://ds-flashfiction.dreamwidth.org/) Nursery Rhyme Challenge.

Two Duck Boys went out each day  
To pursue criminals the Chicago way.  
Lieutenant Welsh said “Stay on track.  
Catch those perps and bring them back.”

Two Duck Boys went out one day  
When Chicago mobsters were on the way.  
After a fateful car-bomb attack  
Only one Duck Boy was left to go back.

A new Duck Boy appeared one day  
And stayed in the seasons of the second Ray.  
Two Duck Boys again, and making wisecracks  
As they worked on their comedy club comebacks.

Two Duck Boys went out each day  
To pursue criminals the Chicago way.  
Lieutenant Welsh said “It’s a fact  
That one Duck Boy or another -- or another -- comes back.”


End file.
